rita_orafandomcom-20200213-history
Roc the Life
Roc the Life is the first promotional single by British singer Rita Ora.It was released on the 23rd of July,2012 in the UK on iTunes. Music video The official music video premiered on 17 September 2012RITA ORA - UK Tour Roc The Life - YouTube. It features video footage of Rita performing live filmed by her photographer/videographer Conor McDonnell. Live performances Rita performed acoustic version of the song on June 19,2012 on VEVO LIFTRoc The Life (Acoustic Version) (VEVO LIFT): Brought to y... - YouTube . Credits and personnel The song is written by Rita Ora and Terius Nash and produced by The Dream.She recorded the song at Las Vegas,Nevada, United StatesRita Ora - ORA Track by Track - YouTube LyricsRITA ORA LYRICS - Roc The Life My way in London now, Americana The persona, it's primadonna Kick a motherfucker to the cizzurb You think you crazy, I'm berserk I'm off the chain, you gotta love it I can't express enough, how bad I want it Maybe one day, I wanna be there Beyond the stars, like a zillionaire And my clique up in here Put them diamonds in the air You can hate this all you want But we gon' take this everywhere Don't pay them, no never mind You just a waste of time Baby watch it from the sideline While I roc the life li li la la li li life While I roc the life li li la la li li life While I roc the life I see the light, see the money Super glamorous Fresh off the runway Wanna be infamous Notorious as directed According to us, whiskey nights Gettin' it in to tear blowing money fast Get it again Maybe one day I'll live there Beyond the stars Like a zillionaire I brought my clique up in here Now put your diamonds in the air You can hate this all you want But we gon' take this everywhere Don't pay them, no never mind You just a waste of time Baby watch it from the sideline While I roc the li li la la li li life While I roc the li li la la li li life While I roc the li li la la li li life While I roc the li li la la li li life While I roc the life Oh oh, we're gon' make this day last forever Oh oh, I'll make this the night to remember No surrender Write my name on stars So you can see it Wherever you are Please believe it I'mma take it all Ain't gonna stop Until I fall fall fall fall Write my name on stars So you can see it Wherever you are Please believe it I'ma take it all Ain't gonna stop Until I Oh, I wanna roc the life While I roc the life li li la la li li life While I roc the life li li la la li li life While I roc the life li li la la li li life While I roc the life li li la la li li life While I roc the life References Category:Songs Category:Promotional singles